The blood pressure equipment now available requires either the use of a stethoscope of an electronic system involving a sensor, circuitry, visual or audible signal or both and a power source such as batteries. The stethoscope is a separate instrument which must be available, it is awkward to use, gives variable results between different operators depending on their hearing abilities and is expensive. The electronic system requires a separate container for the electrical components which makes it awkward to use, is always subject to power failure at critical times and is very expensive. The closest prior art developed relating to the present invention discloses a pulse indicator utilizing a separate bladder for the body contact equipment which is connected to a water gauge carried by the pressure gauge. The water gauge utilizes an air bubble located in the water column which is supposed to pulsate when the heart beats are picked up by the separate bladder. If the bubble does so pulsate is doubtful because the low energy heart beats have to force the water column against an elastic cap sufficiently to expand the cap. This would most probably require more energy than can be supplied by a heart beat. Also, the bubble would invariably migrate to the end of the tube where it would be difficult to see it move, and any movement of the bubble wherever it might be would be so slight as to make it very difficult to detect.